When painting large flat areas such as ceilings and walls, it is a common practice to use a paint roller to apply the paint. While this practice is very effective, the hand of the user often becomes very tired from holding on to the handle portion of a conventional paint roller tool. In addition, the conventional paint roller tool is also burdensome and difficult to use in some confined areas such as in closets and on scaffolds.
In order to permit the use of two hands to hold the paint roller tool, a short extension pole has been screwed into the end of the handle so that both hands can then hold the tool. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,773 to Kollmann where a heavy paint rolling tool including a paint supply tube and hand operated valving means is disclosed, a laterally extending hand grip is used to provide a second handhold so that both hands can grip the device. A laterally extending hand grip, used on the end of a snow removal device, is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,375 to Nehls. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,297 to MacFarland, a caulking gun device with a lateral handle is disclosed. The caulking gun is used on the end of a floor wax applying roller to supply wax to the roller. On the paint brush device for painting parking lots and such disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,404 to Finch, an angled handle is provided at the end of a long rod which is used to push and pull the device.
The prior art, however, fails to provide for a paint roller device which can be easily and comfortably held in one hand and used in confined spaces as well.